


me? sarcastic? never!

by ultimategeek



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cause I have no idea what I'm doing, thus is probably the most awkward thing I have ever written, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimategeek/pseuds/ultimategeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has feelings he doesn't want to confront and Tim is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. like weeds my feelings grow

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in one night and I was really tired. But I am going to have more chapters hopefully soon.   
> :)   
>  PS sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, feal free to correct me.   
> Oh and short chapter.

Jason Peter Todd was not about to fall in love. He just was not!   
but damn Tim looked so good in those skinny jeans.   
nope Jason wasn't going to do it. not going to be attracted to Tim. just not going to.  
Tim was just so good looking. he was dare he say it hot. like really HOT. 

Tim was currently busy fixing his motorcycle. and jason was just kind of staring like a creeper.   
He liked the way Tim picked things up with his nimble fingers. The way his muscles tensed when he turned a bolt. The way his ass looked when he bent over to look under the bike. If he was being honest with him self he liked everything about Tim. 

He first started seeing Tim this way a few months ago. 

( The bat cave 3 months ago. ) 

"Hey replacement." Jason had said when he turned of his bike. He walked over to the computer where Tim was sitting staring at what looked like old Robin footage. 

"Jason." Tim just said. If Jason hadn't known any better he would have said Tim was bored. But that was impossible. Tim was always doing something. He never had time to get bored. But here he was sitting at the bat computer looking bored out of his mind. 

"Why so blue, replacement? (I mean not that i care or anything.)" Jason said casually as he sat down in a chair next to the one Tim was sitting in. 

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Tim said like he had just realised he had been sitting there doing nothing. 

Jason felt a sudden flutter in his stomach that he couldn't quite blame on food. It felt like... butterflies! He suddenly thought: oh shit! But he kept his cool. He wasn't dumb he new what that meant. He was developing FEELINGS for Tim. OH SHIT! he thought again this time with a little more concern. 

And ever since that day his feelings have only grown.


	2. CRAP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim just can't figure Jason out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any idea what this is so... yea have fun with that.   
> And sorry if there are any mistakes.

Tim was fully aware of the fact that Jason was staring at him. He just didn't really know why. At first he thought maybe he was waiting for Tim to say something. But no that couldn't be it. Then he thought maybe he had spilled something on himself. But that wasn't the case either. Never in a million years would he have thought that he was staring because he was attracted to him. 'oh my-' he thought to himself after realisation hit him like a brick. 

'wait is he really attracted to me or is this just on of those things.' he thought. 

After he was done tinkering with his bike he went to go wash his hands. Jason's eyes followed him the whole way. Drying his hands, Jason watched him. everything he was doing Jason was watching him. 

Tim was about done with this shit. 

Then Jason got up suddenly and said "I'm gonna go." 

" O-OK but if you need help with the cuts on your back-" 

"I know Tim." Jason said waving his hand as he was walking away. " I'll call you if I need help." He was not going to call him.

Jason and him had gotten into quite the fight yesterday. The Riddler had escaped Arkham and was terrorising the city. Bruce was somewhere in Russia. Dick was busy in another part of town. And Damion was with his mother at the moment. That meant Tim and Jason were the only available people to stop the Riddler. Jason had taken a few nasty cuts to his back and Tim a miner gun shot to the arm. 

Jason made shore to day good by to Alfred on the way out. And in return Alfred gave him cookies and a warm smile. 

Alfred then came down to talk with Tim in the cave. 

" Master Tim, I would suggest getting cleaned up as it is almost supper time and master Bruce and master Damion are coming home today." 

" Thank you Alfred." 

***************

After dinner Bruce and Damion got home. 

" Hey Bruce." 

"Ah Tim. Good to see you." 

" Damion." Tim said a little more stern than he would usually speak. 

" Drake." Damion crinkled his nose like he had smelled something bad. 

Tim and Damion would probably never like each other but they weren't actively trying to kill each other so it was an improvement. 

"I do wish to speak to you about WE soon. But not tonight I think we all need some sleep." Bruce interjected. Breaking the awkward silence that had come into the atmosphere. 

"Yes we will speak tomorrow." Tim replied. " I'm going to go home now. Good night everyone. 

After Tim left his mind was racing. He then suddenly realized ' Jason called me Tim today'. He had instead of calling him replacement or pretender he called him Tim. He also realized just then that he had feelings for Jason. ' CRAP!' he thought as he made his way home.


	3. A phone call and a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim calls Dick for advice. And Jason gets brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where any of the things from this chapter came from. its all kinda just crazy so... yea good luck.

"Hello?" Dick answered the phone at around eleven in the morning. 

"Dick. I need your help." Came Tims light voice on the other end.

"Whats wrong?" 

"Nothing... well something. I don't know." 

"Tim." Dick new Tim a lot better then tim thought he did. He could tell when his younger brother had something on his mind. 

"OK. But promise you wont be mad?" Tim sounded worried. 

"Tim you know I love you. Why would I be mad?" 

"OK... I think I have a crush on Jason." 

"...OK?... that's not what I was expecting." 

"Its weird for me because I kind of thought I hated him." 

"I think you should go for it." Dick was smiling just thinking about the two of them being together.

"Yea that's what I thou- ... wait did you just say you think I should go for it?" 

"Yep." Dick was now smiling at how cute his little brother could be sometimes.

"You do realize that its weird right?" Tim always gave that tone when he couldn't believe something. 

"Tim, you know it doesn't matter what I think. You are smarter than that." Dick knew his brother just couldn't see that he didn't have to please everyone all the time. He was trying to help Tim out by reminding him that what anyone else thought shouldn't matter to him. 

"I know but it does matter what you think... and besides I don't think Jason returns my feelings anyway."

"Have you asked him?" Dick asked with a rased eyebrow even though he knew Tim couldn't see it.

"No?..."

"Well talk to him about it. Your never going to get anywhere if you don't talk to the man." Dick thought this was a very simple concept and didn't see why people couldn't just talk to the person they like about there feelings. 

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. thanks Dick. I owe you one."

"Tim, by now you owe me like a thousand so don't even try." 

"But really, thank you." Tim responded with a chuckle.

"You are very welcome. Oh I will see you tonight right?""

"For the dinner? yes. I will (unfortunately) be there." Tim had said the 'unfortunately' part under his breath a little but Dick still heard it.

"Oh OK see you tonight then. Good bye." 

"Good bye, Dick." 

 

//////////////////

Tim likes to wright his feelings down sometimes and this is what happened.

//Tim's journal entry #1 The Wayne Family Dinner. 

A family dinner at Wayne manor could not be that bad right? Wrong. So very very very wrong. It was awful for three reasons.

1\. Our messed up family is always awkward.

2\. Dick and Damien spent the whole time arguing about some stupid move that Dick apparently made him watch.

3\. Jason and me kind of talked and it was very confusing. I mean Jason has always been confusing but this was really confusing even for him.//

(Wayne manor 7:00pm) 

"Jason, can I talk to you for a minute." Tim found him going up to the roof to smoke. He always said he was going to stop but they all knew different. 

"why?" Jason looked at him but kept going Tim took that as a signal just to fallow him.

"I just... want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well I've been getting... mixed signals from you." Tim was being very shy. More than usual and that was saying something because Tim was always shy. 

"Like what exactly." Jason knew exactly what Tim was talking about but he was going to play dumb. How could he not know what Tim was talking about it was pretty much obvious that he had a crush on Tim. 

"Like one day you will hang out with me all day and then the next day you will avoid me like the plage."

"Yeah. mabey I have mood swings." Jason said stubbornly. They had reached the roof and now Jason was taking out the pack of cigarettes. 

"do you because that would explain some things?" He said with a rased eyebrow.

"You don't understand sarcasm do you, Timmy." Jason brought the cigarette to his lips and lit it. 

"I do but i can never be sure with you." Tim was getting annoyed. "But really, why are you being weird?"

"I don't know, Tim." He said and then breathed out some smoke. 

"Yes you do. I'm not dumb Jay, I know you have a reason for being so weird around me."

And then something Tim never saw coming. Jason just turned and kissed him. Full on kissed him. And all Tim could do was just let him because he was still in shock.

After he pulled away jason got a horrified expression on his face. 

"Oh my god I am so sorry. That was shitty of me to do. God I'm an idiot." 

"Jason. Jason, its fine." Tim tried to calm him down because it really was fine. He was just a little shocked at first.

"No. Its not fine, Tim. I should have just told you how I felt instead of kissing you without your permission." 

"Jason, I didn't mind. I didn't hit you did I?"

"No, but that still doesn't make it OK." Its not like Jason hadn't wanted to kiss Tim because he did. He was just horrified with himself for actually acting on that impulse. "I have to go." Jason knew it was shitty of him to leave Tim like this but he needed to sort out his brain. 

As Jason left Tim sat down on the ground to think. After twenty minutes or so he decided to go home. He said good bye to everyone and made his way home.

(Tim's journal)

//So I'm not sure what to do. obviously he likes me as well i just think mabey this is going to be more difficult than i thought,//


End file.
